


Praise

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Tumblr request for praise kink, ft blindfolds and gross sappy adoration





	Praise

“Go up to our bed,” Antonio instructed him. “Strip, and wait for me there. Don’t speak or make a noise.” This was something they did once a week, at most; Lovi giving control of this entirely over to Antonio. 

Lovino complied, unusually tractable when it came to the promise of (usually) awesome sex. He went upstairs to their room and stripped, taking his time with undoing the buttons of his shirt. The whisper as it fell to the floor was unnaturally loud to his ears; he’d even been muting his footsteps as he had walked. It was difficult not to curse when his jeans caught at his knees and almost made him fall over, but he somehow managed to get free without so much as a grunt passing his lips. He made short work of his pants and socks, and then kicked the whole bundle of discarded fabric into the corner. He settled, naked, on the bed with only the sound of his breathing to break the silence.

In. 

Out. 

In… 

Out…

Helpless to stop himself, his mind turned to wondering what Antonio could have planned. He remembered the night his lover had gagged him, tied his arms to the bed, and then proceeded to tease him out of his mind. Was it going to be like that? Or was it going to be more along the lines of the time that they’d drawn on each other with syrups and ice cream sauces? Maybe Lovi would be the one calling the shots?

Then again, there was always the possibility that it would all go pear-shaped, such as the time Lovino had got the hiccups mid-way through being rimmed and accidentally farted as a result. Antonio had forgiven him, and neither of them had been able to stop laughing all night.

By the time his lover came into the room, he was already half hard from all the possibilities running through his mind.

Antonio swept in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I want to try something new tonight, Lovi~ I noticed something last time-” It hadn’t been anything much, just them sixty-nining - Lovino sucking Antonio off while that  _ bastard _ switched between slowly fucking him with his tongue and switching just as he got desperate for more - except that Lovi came embarrassingly quickly, just after his lover had breathed  _ how good this feels _ , and that Lovino was  _ doing so well _ . He didn’t know - okay, he  _ did  _ know why, but he wasn’t about to tell. Lovino Vargas had a praise kink. And it seemed like Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had figured it out.

Damn.

Antonio was holding a strip of dark fabric in his hands. “Do you trust me, Lovi?”

It took a lot for him not to roll his eyes as he presented his wrists. “Of course I do.”

He bent down to kiss Lovino’s forehead, pushing the fabric into his hands. “I’m not tying you up. This is a blindfold. I want you to put it on.”

“A blindfold?” He sounded nervous and was twisting the fabric between his fingers.

Again, Antonio asked softly if Lovino trusted him. It was alright to refuse; both of them had in the past, to one thing or another. But Lovino hesitated; even if he was apprehensive about this, he  _ did  _ trust Antonio. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before carefully knotting the fabric around his head.

“Thank you so much, amor,” Antonio murmured.

“So, uh, what now?”

Antonio chuckled nervously. “I don’t know! I hadn’t really thought about it past this!”

This time, Lovi  _ did  _ roll his eyes.

“Um, how about you lie down? I’ll lead you to our pillows!”

Lovino carefully pushed himself to his feet, arms outstretched towards where he could hear that idiot’s voice coming from. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Antonio pressed a kiss to his ear. They walked around the bed together and Lovi was pushed down back onto the mattress. 

“Spread your legs a little for me? Yeah, like that - dios, Lovi, you look so beautiful like this.”

He pressed his lips together to stay silent. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, you know?”

He heard clothes dropping carelessly to the floor, and then quiet footsteps coming closer before the mattress dipped and complained and a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Antonio was hovering above him; his knees and hands pressed into the mattress on either side.

“You looked so perfect like this, I couldn’t help myself from wanting to kiss you,” he breathed, before dipping down for another. It was nice being able to run his mouth without Lovino (however fondly) calling him an idiot and stopping him before he could gush out all of the compliments. 

Who could blame him for wanting to make Lovi blush? It was  _ adorable _ \- it went across his cute little nose and then up to the tips of his ears. Antonio especially loved that little pout he would make when he realised he wasn’t going to win the fight against the heat flaring up in his face.

“I love your lips, Lovi. They’re so utterly, perfectly kissable. I should be kissing you every second of every day.” He dipped closer and brushed their lips together again before his lover could refute it. “Do you know what else I love?” His lips trailed down Lovino’s neck, nipping a little at a soft spot, and then across his collarbone and down his chest before biting delicately down on one of the little nubs, eliciting a moan of pleasure and a moment where Lovino tried to figure out what to do with his hands. “I love how  _ responsive  _ and  _ sensitive _ your body is. You sound and look so beautiful when you’re out of your mind with pleasure under my hands.” His voice did not rise even once from the low breath. He dipped down and flicked it with his tongue, pressing down against it.

Lovi decided to just clamp his hands down on Antonio’s shoulders and hope for the best. He was  _ so fucking hard _ , and it didn’t help one bit that the bastard wouldn’t stop complimenting him in that dumb sexy voice while ruthlessly exploiting his sweet spots.

“Be a good boy, Lovi, and spread your legs for me again?” The weight on the mattress shifted and he could hear a drawer being opened. It slid shut smoothly and the next sound was the sharp noise of the cap popping off their preferred lube.

He was using that same voice again.  _ Fuck _ . 

He would do the fucking  _ splits _ if that was what would make him happy.

Two slick fingers pressed against his hole, just resting there. 

“May I?”

Lovino whined, feeling like there was something stuck in his throat as he tried to push down against them. He gasped in relief when he finally felt them push through inside him; Antonio’s fingers were like magic, in his opinion. Another hand closed around his dick and began to stroke him slowly.

“Does that feel good? It looks like it does.”

It felt like Antonio teased him for hours, slowly finger-fucking him and opening him up while murmuring tender words of praise.

“Good boy, good boy - you look so beautiful, Lovi.” 

A pause for a kiss.

And not a single word had passed Lovino’s lips. Everything was so much  _ more _ that it was almost overwhelming.

Antonio’s fist closed around Lovino’s cock and his fingers sped up inside him. The laziness had gone, and it seemed like he was acting with a purpose now. The Italian’s moans and soft cries came quicker and louder; and self-consciousness that he had had when he came into the room was long gone. His world was just loving touches that sent fire across his skin and pooling in his belly, the pain of being so hard with no relief, and most importantly, the lovingly whispered words that surrounded and cushioned him.

“ _ Beautiful,” _

_ “Well done,” _

_ “Just like that, yeah,” _

_ “Good boy,” _

It was all too much, now that the unhurried pace had gone. His hips jerked up, fucking into Antonio’s hand, and when he came down, he drove down onto his fingers. Every so often, they paused so that Antonio could shift to suck another possessive red mark onto his neck and Lovino whined in frustration.

“I have to cum!” He burst out at last. 

“...Ask me nicely, si?”

_ “P-Please _ , Antonio - let me cum!”

“Good boy, Lovi. Do you want me to suck you off?”

A strangled grunt and a shaky nod of his blindfolded head were all the encouragement that Antonio needed to wrap his lips around his lover’s cock. He kept his fingers working inside him, rubbing over and over his sweet spot. With all of this, it wasn’t long before his mouth filled and he almost choked , quickly pulling away to swallow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last one, this is kind of old, and it felt embarrassing to read through - my style has changed so much since I wrote this!


End file.
